Cuando ella sonríe
by Estrella'black
Summary: l'heure bleue.Alice y Jasper siempre han sido amigos. Primer beso a los cinco, "te quiero" a los seis — y una terrible tragedia familiar antes de que comiencen la escuela. ¿Podrá el amor superar el miedo y el dolor? "Papy," lloriqueó. "No me lastimes."


**Cuando ella sonríe Traducción**

— _Edades__ —_

Edward es el mayor. Es **seis años mayor** que Emmett. Emmett es **seis años mayor **que Alice. Así que, logicamente, Edward es **doce años mayor** que Alice. Jasper es **tres años menor** que Emmett, lo que significa que es **tres años mayor** que Alice. Rose está en medio – es sólo **un año menor** que Emmett.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Mil gracias a mi beta, **CrystalRaindrop**! Yo solo traduzco la historia.

* * *

_**When She Smiles - **__The Backstreet Boys_

_Mantiene sus secretos  
en sus ojos  
Envuelve la verdad  
dentro de sus mentiras  
Sólo cuando no puedo soportar  
Lo que me ha hecho  
Viene hacia mí  
Y me lleva de nuevo al paraíso_

_Es muy duro aguantarla  
Pero no puedo dejarla ir_

_Soy una casa de cartas  
En un huracán  
Un paseo imprudente  
En la lluvia cayendo  
Me corta y el dolor  
Es todo lo que quiero sentir  
Se irá bailando como un niño  
Me vuelve loco  
Me descontrola  
Pero soy impotente cuando sonríe_

_Oh, cuando sonríe  
Ella sonríe..._

_Tal vez lucharía contra ello si pudiera,  
duele mucho  
Pero se siente tan bien  
Se abre  
Como una rosa para mí  
Cuando está cerca de mi  
Cualquier cosa que me pida  
Lo haré_

_Está fuera de control  
Pero no lo dejo ir_

_Soy una casa de cartas  
En un huracán  
Un paseo imprudente  
En la lluvia cayendo  
Me corta y el dolor  
Es todo lo que quiero sentir  
Se irá bailando como un niño  
Me vuelve loco  
Me descontrola  
Pero soy impotente cuando sonríe_

_Cuando me mira  
Me vuelvo tan débil..._

_Soy una casa de cartas  
En un huracán  
Un paseo imprudente  
En la lluvia cayendo  
Me corta y el dolor  
Es todo lo que quiero sentir  
Se irá bailando como un niño  
Me vuelve loco  
Me descontrola  
Pero soy impotente cuando sonríe..._

* * *

_**Cuando ella sonríe — PROLOGO**_

_**Junio 1ero, Sábado 2002 - 2:11 PM **__— Tercera persona POV_

"¿Puedo sostenerla?" El pequeño niño preguntó, y sus pálidas y diminutas manitas se acercaron, abriéndose y cerrándose mientras sonreía ampliamente. Pequeños azules ojos destellaron debajo de su despeinado y dorado cabello. "¿Puedo sostener bebé?"

Carlisle Cullen asintió, moviéndose en dirección al mejor amigo de su hijo, Jasper Hale de tres años de edad. El pequeño los había acompañado al hospital porque había estado con los Cullen cuando Esme entró en labor. Ahora, dos horas después del nacimiento de la pequeña Alice Mary Cullen de tres kilos, ambos chicos esperaban desesperadamente para ver a la pequeña que ya tenía a todos envueltos alrededor de sus pequeños y rosados deditos.

"Aquí," murmuró Carlisle delicadamente, y se inclinó hacia abajo enseguida de la silla en la que Jasper estaba sentado. Los pequeños pies del niño colgaban del borde; sonrió ampliamente, balanceando sus piernas de adelante a atrás. "Acomoda tus brazos así y sostén su cabeza."

Jasper asintió, y su rostro resplandecía con orgullo mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Los ojos de la recién nacida se abrieron, y los de Jasper crecieron mientras miraba dentro de la brillante y azul mirada de la bebé.

"Hermosa," anunció, descansando una de sus manos en el estómago de Alice. Miró hacia arriba a Carlisle y le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa. "Bebé hermosa."

Carlisle asintió, sonriendo al tierno pequeño.

"Muy hermosa," coincidió, y corrió una mano entre el despeinado cabello de Jasper, robándose otra sonrisa por el pequeño que apenas y había visto sonreír algunas veces.

"Amo a esta bebé," susurró Jasper, y se inclinó para colocar un suave beso en la frente de Alice. "La amaré por siempre."

La sonrisa de Carlisle se hizo aún más grande. "Lo harás," susurró de vuelta, y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los azules del pequeño. "Por siempre, ¿bien? Me ocuparé de que lo hagas."

Aún con otra enorme sonrisa, Jasper asintió, menándose en su asiento mientras un ligero rubor iluminó sus pálidas mejillas. "¡Si, señor!"

Alice chilló, y se estiró para tomar los dedos de Jasper en su pequeña manita. Los sostuvo fuertemente, y azul se encontró con azul de nuevo. Jasper la besó una vez más en la frente, y mientras sus rosados labios se encontraban con la suave piel de bebé de Alice, el pequeño supo que nunca rompería esa promesa al padre de ese ángel.

¿Cómo podría _no_ amarla?

Era una imposibilidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es el prologo de la historia de Jasper y Alice. ^_^ Creo que los primeros capítulos serán flashes, pequeñas escenas de sus vidas precediendo antes de que sean un poco mayores. _Luego _el drama vendrá y habrá _cientos _de él. Apuesto a que no pueden adivinar…

**NOTE**: Sé que es imposible para un niño de tres años de edad enamorarse. ¿Pero recuerdan en Crepúsculo? "_He estado esperando por ti,"_ dijo Alice. Ahora ... todo lo que deben hacer es esperar. ^_^ Además, lo siento, es muy corto – pero es un _prologo_. Tienden a ser cortos. ¡Por favor pónganlo en su alerta! ¡Subiré el próximo capítulo PRONTO!

_¡Los veo PRONTO!_

_**¡Por favor dejen un review! **__( ¡Aceptó reviews anónimos también!)_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_:

"Yo mantendré la lluvia lejos. Nunca dejaré que te haga daño, ¿Bien?" El niño pequeño declaró orgulloso, y sus intensos ojos azules se encontraron con los de la niña que lo tenía envuelto entre sus dedos desde hacia tantos años y nunca lo había dejado ir.

¡Recuerden dejar un review!

**Nota importante sobre: Cuando ella sonríe.**

"Cuando ella sonríe" es una historia que va mano con mano con "A child of the night". Sin embargo, puede leerse por sí sola. A Child of the Night  
fue una historia Edward/Bella, y sólo hay unas pocas cosas importantes que siento que debo mencionar. Primero, Bella era ciega al principio de la historia, pero después recuperó su vista. También tiene XP — no puede salir a la luz del sol, jamás, o moriría. Esto NUNCA puede curarse. En COTN, Bella se enferma por estar en el sol, y casi muere. Edward  
está a su lado durante todo eso, sin embargo, y ella se recupera. Eventualmente, se casan, salen del colegio, y unos años después, se dan cuenta de que Bella está embarazada. Su bebé, sin embargo, tiene una enfermedad de la espina -Spina  
Bifida- que le es diagnosticada antes de que nasca. Bella se hace una cirugía antes de que el niño nasca para corregir lo que va mal, y el bebé –un niño llamado Theodore Addison Cullen- nace relativamente sano. Sin embargo, en el epilogo de la historia, es revelado que Teddy no puede caminar como una complicación en la cirugía antes de que naciera.

**NOTA TRADUCTORA:** He vuelto! Yeei! Debo decir dos cosas. He estado delicadísima de salud :s Horrible. Y estoy castigada. Toda esta semana no podré ni siquiera tocar la computadora. Espero que entiendan, por lo que no podré contestar mp's o así. Gracias Annie por ser un amor de persona y actualizar mis historiaas! Yo te amo dude (: Unbesoo a todos! Estudien xD

**Nota de Anna:** Ya que todas ponen yo también :D, bien no pero necesitaba decirles; el summary posiblemente esté mal (sobre todo con los tiempos) porque lo tuve que disque traducir yo, ya que a Estrella se le olvidó mandarmelo xD. Así que cuando hable con ella le pediré que me lo pase y lo cambiaré o lo hará ella, como sea. Y así, lo siento pero ella tiene mala memoria y yo un inglés muy malo aún.


End file.
